just_dance_unlimited_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ain’t My Fault
|artist=Zara Larsson |year=2016 |no_of_gold_moves=3 |dancer_gender(s)= |dance_mode= Solo |pictogram_color= to |glove_color= to |lyrics_color= |codename=Aintmy |original_game= ( Exclusive) }}"Ain't My Fault" by Zara Larsson is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman in an Egyptian-like attire. She wears a black hooded crop-top with a golden crown on the top of the hoodie and a golden chain pattern on the top of the torso and on the sleeves. She also has a pair of golden earrings, a gold necklace, a one-piece golden dress with two cuts on the sides, which expose her legs, a golden bracelet on her left wrist, a blue glove, purple socks, and black boots with a golden chain. In the first part of the verses and in the instrumental part, her dress turns red and her glove turns neon green. Her outline is light blue and changes to fuchsia or golden yellow during the routine. Background The background is a dark throne hall with ionic columns on the sides and a throne with a few stairs diamonds around its frame; on the sides of it, there are two diamond leopard statues, with a crown and many necklaces. The walls and the floor are covered with patterns that consist of rhombuses and zig-zag lines, which often light up. In the verses, the color scheme is initially golden, and soon switches to red. In the chorus, the hall returns dark, the columns move behind the throne and an overwhelming azure light wraps the walls and reaches the throne; the leopard statues turn black (except for their necklaces) and a white light runs from top to bottom when the coach lowers her hands while facing them. After a while, the columns flash to the beat until the instrumental starts. During the instrumental, the room turns in shades of orange and the columns move back to the sides. In the bridge, the room turns black, the columns disappear and get replaced by four narrow pillars, and the patterns turn gold and light it up, along with receiving some lights effects related to the coach's moves; the statues turn black as well, except for their necklaces, and many sparkles come out of the floor around them. At the end, the room turns dark with shades of blue, and two azure lights on the sides, illuminating the two statues. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw your right hand to the left and lift your left leg. Chorus slap ar gold.png.png|All Gold Moves AintMyGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *The game uses a beta version of the video (which has background details, camera movements, and ending colors, not in the final version) Gallery Game Files AintMy Cover Generic.png|''Ain’t My Fault'' Aintmy cover albumcoach.png|Album coach AintMy Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|Album background AintMyAva.png|Avatar AintMy_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Aintmy jdup menu v1.png|''Ain't My Fault'' on the menu (Version 1) Aintmy jdup menu v1.2.png|''Ain't My Fault'' on the menu (Version 1.2) S5UE41-2.png|''Ain't My Fault'' on the menu (Version 2.7) Aintmy jdup routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen (Version 1.2) S5UE41-3.png|Routine selection screen (Version 2.7) Aintmy jdup coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Version 1.2) S5UE41-8578.png|Coach selection screen (Version 2.7) Videos Zara Larsson - Ain't My Fault (Official Music Video) Ain't My Fault (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Ain´t My Fault - Just Dance Unlimited Party References Site Navigation Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Solos Category:Songs by Zara Larsson Category:Songs on initial launch Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party